


Its Raining Somewhere Else

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Genocide Run, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Sans thinks about stuff in Grillbys.





	Its Raining Somewhere Else

 

 

Sighing softly, Sans stared down at the polished wood of the bar before him.

 

 

He could see flickers of the past- lights flickering silently, illuminating the building in a beautiful haze of warmth.

 

 

He could hear vague chatter, soft noises from what he knew was the Dog Squad as they played poker.

 

 

He could hear the muted crackling of the bartender on the other side.

 

 

Just like how he could feel the warmth of a hand resting on his back.

 

 

His eye sockets closed slightly, bluring his vision. He sighed, leaning forwards.

  


 

Now it was all gone.

 

 

The warmth, the sounds.. Gone.

 

 

In reality, it all was.

 

 

It was deathly silent in the building. No flames crackled, no hushed words passing over tables, nor the clinking of glasses on wood.

 

 

Complete silence rang out.

  


 

He opened his eyes more, eye lights coming into focus as he moved the bottle of ketchup he had resting on the bar top, hand loosely wrapped around it.

 

 

His gaze wandered down to look at himself, and he inhaled slowly.

 

 

His jacket and shirt were torn, blood seeping through the fabrics steadily. His HP was slowly lowering by the second.

 

 

He could practically feel the firey bartender by his side, hand on his shoulder, low, warm crackling voice advising him to be safe travelling home.

 

 

He leaned forwards more, before resting his head on the bar top.

 

 

Faintly...

 

 

He heard....

 

 

Footsteps in the snow....

 

 

The bell above the door chiming....

  


 

He smelled firewood and smoke, and warmth embraced him.

 

 

All he could do was weakly chuckle, and tilt his head to look at the person behind him.

 

 

Seconds later, and Sans dusted finally.

  


 

The bartender stood there in silence, the front if his vest now dirty with the dust of his best friend.

 

 

....of his lover.

 

 

He held the jacket left behind, tilting his head down.

 

 

If he could cry....

 

 

He was sure he would be now.

  
  


 

"heh. seeya, Grillbs. guess i won't be paying my tab any time soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Overused name is overused.
> 
> I also wrote this half awake and on my phone late at night.
> 
> i also made myself cry at the end, just by writing it.


End file.
